


Youth: The twisted

by Iseriad



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseriad/pseuds/Iseriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware my twisted powers. For I have found the Cliche lacking and Have come to rectify the situation. In no way shape or form do I support anyone trying to follow this story as it may lead to brain damage. This is a plot bunny gone mad. Pay no Head...Heed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creation of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm scared and amazed at this. I woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink and this popped into my head. I feel violated with writing it but I just had to let the public know how these Things were created… I am deeply ashamed of myself now. Oh well. Review and let me know what you think I could do to make it better or if you think I should add another chapter with things like how Lee came to be the strange demented little man we all know and love.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters. As for those I do own I wish I'd never created. I feel dirty now. So dirty... Editor's Note: Little Brothers should not be drinking after bed time.

The Origins of Youth

Somewhere in a disturbingly bright room:

"Yes! I have done it! I have created the dreadful youth Disease!! Now to carefully put it into the unbreakable container and send it to Orochimaru-sama!" As Amatchi was walking to the table across the room He tripped over an object the mysteriously appeared after seeing a strange yellow flash. "What? NO! If that virus gets out it could destroy the world!" Yells Amatchi as he sees a strange blonde haired child in a white cape running away laughing.

After this was said a Konoha Jounin stops his search for the Sannin's missing student and says, "Yosh, I shall stop this calamity or I will run ten thousand laps around Konoha!" As the Jounin dives to save the jar he realizes too late that he is still wearing his five hundred pound weights and that the container clearly states 'Maximum Weight capacity = approx.100 pounds' Adding to this the fact that he and the jar are falling toward the ground and he is going to land on it … well you get the picture.

As the jar hits the ground, and is subsequently hit by the Jounin, a light as brilliant as the sun is released. When it dies down a horrendous sight is revealed. The Jounin has been transformed into a monstrous creature. One that shall from here on be known as Gai. When staring at the creature, the first thing noticed is the hideous green spandex jumpsuit he is wearing. This alone would be enough to startle most people, but naturally it is coupled with a matching set of orange leg and arm warmers. The next obvious thing is that he seems to be smiling, something that could be more accurately described as a small portion of the sun come to earth. Finally, the most disturbing things about it, is it's 'soup bowl' hair cut that appears to be more of a helmet than hair and it's matching monstrous eyebrows that could easily pass as another creature than a part of Gai itself.

As the scientist sits on the other side of the room, crying from the horror he has unleashed, as well as the fact that it has reduced his eyes to a liquefied jelly upon the ground (we are still unsure which hurt him the most). Gai has started to speak…many Youthful things which shall not be repeated for fear of the authors little remaining sanity, and thus the scourge of Konoha know as Gai the Green Beast Has been born.

Meanwhile in a cave in a far away country:

A snake like man named Orochimaru has received news that one of his scientists has discovered a virus that he can use to destroy Konoha. Unfortunately, as he walks into the room being as distracted as he is he bumps into a boy carrying the prototype of said virus and breaks its container forever changing him into the pedophile freak we know today.


	2. The Prolugue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little thing I came up with several weeks to a month after posting the first chapter. Kind of strange.

Chapter 2: The Prolugue.

In the end right before finally succumbing to the might of the virus Orochimaru had one last request for Gai to listen to. "Maito Gai," Orochimaru gasps, his breathing labored after the extensive fight, "I am your father!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!", Screams the powerful Jed… Oops wrong story. Lets just rewind and Start from the top… deJ lufrewop eht smaercS ,"!oooooooooooooooN"

"!rehtaf ruoy ma I" ,thgif evisnetxe eht retfa derobal gnihtaerb sih , spsag uramihcorO ",iaG otiaM" . ot netsil ot iaG rof tseuqer tsal dah uramihcorO suriv eht fo thgim eht ot gnibmuccus yllanif erofeb thgir dne eht nI

Alrighty. Now hopefully we can get back on track.

As Naruto was in another portion of the base and Working hard twords the ultimate destruction of the Pedo-snake gai was almost finished with the destruction of Orochimaru himself with the help of Lee and the seventh inner gate. Thanks to the seals made by Naruto and his cloned ex-hating-now-loving little and big sisters and his long trapped mother who hated him right after the sealing but has been since shown the truth (His ex-male-prisoner-turned-female-lover was in the middle of her awesomely powerful ball of destruction jutsu) Gai and Lee were suffering no side effects of the massive power boost besides the uncontrollable chakra not letting them preform ther finishing genjutsu (Thank you almighty lord for sparing our eyes and minds such a sight).

At the last moment before becoming a fine paste Orochimaru decides that he must unleash his most powerful weapon if he was to have any chance of saving himself from the horror, after his first plan of telling Gai and Lee that he was the creator of the Youth virus failed.

"Come forth Madara! It is time to show them the true power of my Creation!" He called as Everything stopped to see what could be a greater offront to the universe than the Beasts.

And lo a great cloud of smoke and lightning appeared around him, and when it was dissipated it revealed…

Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara in hot pink leotards with Bright purple leg warmers. Upon the revelation of this great horror All who saw it besides Naruto, Gai, and Lee were reduced to their constituent particles.

Then the true power was released for the two started hugging! Upon this scene did Naruto look and as he beheld it His mind blew up and the release of chakra from his body destroyed all life on the planet besides Orochimaru, Madara, Gai, and Lee to ash.

However Gai and lee knew nothing of this as tey prepared their own secret weapon. For They had been straining to open the eighth gate (Located in the sphincter) and upon the ashidization of the world they succeded and Gain even greater power. Upon which time they released Their Genjutsu ninjutsu hybrid technique and Reduced The universe to a fine paste in the All mighty's eye upon which time he wiped it off and began anew now knowing to Prevent and mentions of Youth from Ever being born.

The End,

Or is it? (Dun dun dun!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N: Are you scared yet? Oh and if anyone wants to expand this then I would not mind. I've tried however I am no much good at doing such. I can not even get a beta on FF.net or else it might be a bit more feshed out by now.

**Author's Note:**

> E/N: This story was originally posted to fanfiction.net but once I noticed this site I figured I'd put it up here.


End file.
